Age of Rebirth
by jawmax
Summary: The childeren of the Naruto and his friends begin to come into there own as the greatest threat the world has seen in years rises. Sequel to Future Shadows


Naruto: Age of Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but the original characters belong to me.

Chapter one: A New Generation.

It was twenty three years since Naruto and Hinata traveled to an alternate future and in those twenty three years Naruto married Hinata and they had two children their son Tora (age 13) and their daughter Hanami (age 9 going on 10.) They live in the rebuilt home of the Uzumaki clan. Over the years Naruto and Hinata advanced in rank to Jounin and about four months ago Naruto had become the seventh Hokage. Hinata became the head of the Hyuuga clan shortly after her children were born. It was a beautiful mourning at the Uzumaki house, Naruto had just sat down for to breakfast in his Hokage robe. "Well today is a big day." He said.

Hinata walked up from behind her husband putting her arms around him and said. "I'm just afraid that he will be disappointed that you can't be his sensei if he makes Genin." She was wearing a white kimono with purple floral patterns.

"Now Hinata you know that even if I wasn't Hokage it's against the rules for parents and children to be on the same squad. I'm sure that Tora will like his new sensei just fine." Naruto said taking a sip of some coffee.

"Morning mom. Morning dad." Hanami said as she sat down. She was dressed in a jacket like her mother wore when she was young but in orange.

"Hanami where is your brother? He should be up by now." Naruto said.

"He was up late last night working on his music." Hanami said. Tora played the guitar.

"I'll get him up." Hinata sighed. She went to her son's room and found him still asleep in his bed. "Tora, sweetheart, time to get up." But he barely stirred. "It's one of those hard mornings." She sighed. She then took a deep breath. "Tora Arashi Hyuuga get out of that bed this instant!" she shouted. The Hyuuga council of elders insisted the Hinata's first born would carry the Hyuuga name so Tora could be heir of the clan.

"Whoa, sorry mom!" Tora said falling out of bed.

"Tora please you have to stop with this over sleeping problem. Now get dressed, you don't want to be late on the day of your graduation exam."

Tora dressed in a jump suit like his father wore when he first became a Genin except it was blue and grey. He looked into the mirror and said. "Today I'm going to get the headband that goes with this." He went into the kitchen. Morning Dad, behaving Sis?" Hanami loved to play pranks like her father used to.

"Oh come on I haven't done anything like that for weeks." Hanami said.

"So we're due." Naruto said.

Hinata handed Tora and Hanami their lunches and said. "You better eat and run or you both will be late again."

"Right, dad will you be at the academy after classes are over?" Tora asked. "But if you're too busy I understand."

"Tora, I promise that I will be there and you know I never go back on word." Naruto said. "So you just have to concentrate on passing the tests okay?"

"Sure dad."

"Come on Tora we don't want to be late." Hanami said.

"Have a good day." Hinata said. With that the kids were out the door. "Why did they have to get big?"

"They couldn't stay little forever, nothing we can do about. Well I better get to work got to keep my promise to Tora." Naruto said.

Tora and Hanami were ninja leaping through the village trying to make up for lost time. "Tora I don't mind that you stay up to practice your music, but when it makes me late for class then I got to ask why do you do it so late?" Hanami said.

"If you must know I put in so much time after school for training that I can only play my music after dinner." Tora said. Then he thought. "I want to work on my music but if I want be a great ninja like dad I need to train as hard as I can."

As they were nearing the academy taking a shortcut through the woods they saw an old woman on the ground in pain. "Ohhh, my hip." She said.

Hanami looked at Tora. "I know but it could be hours before someone else can get here." Tora said.

"We're going to be late and no one will believe us." Hanami sighed as they went to help the old woman.

Meanwhile at the Hokage tower Naruto was greeted by Hanamuke his assistant (age 24). She was the daughter of Kurenai and Naruto trained her when she was a Genin. She looked a lot like her mother. "Sensei, I put the paper work on your desk. There are twenty five mission requests, thirty eight mission reports, nineteen village improvement plans for your consideration, and numerous reports on foreign affairs including last know reports on rouge ninja."

Naruto let out an annoyed grunt. "All right, Hanamuke if someone wants to see me have them knock first."

Hanamuke turned from her desk revealing that she was in a wheelchair. "Naruto sensei you're not going to…"

Looking at her straight in the eye Naruto said. "Look its how the Third; your grandfather; got through it and I'm only doing today because I promised Tora that I would be at the academy after the graduation exam. You know I never go back on my word especially the promises I make to my children."

"He's taking the exam already? Time sure does fly, it seems like just a few weeks ago that you took him to some of our training sessions and he was playing with little toy trucks. Okay I'll let you get to work so you can keep your promise."

Naruto closed the door of his office and sighed. It was hard for him to think about how one of his first students became paralyzed from the waist down. "She and Koji are the way they are now because of…No! I can't think about the past right now. I made a promise and that is all there is to it. He is a matter for another time." Naruto thought. He made the hand signs and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and five clones appeared. "Okay guys we have a lot of paper work to do. Let's do it for Tora!"

"Right." the clones said as they got to work.

After dropping the old woman off at the hospital Tora and Hanami arrived at the academy twenty minutes late. Iruka and Konohamaru were not pleased.

"Your two are late for class again." Iruka said.

"Don't say anything we don't want to hear just get to class." Konohamaru said. Tora and Hanami went into their classrooms without saying anything. "Man I can't wait till I make Jounin and get out of here that girl drives me nuts."

"Well what do you expect knowing who her father is? He taught you all you knew about pulling pranks. He was the prince and now she is the princess of pranks. I will tell you this even with students like her, you and Naruto I'll keep teaching till the day I die." Iruka said.

Tora took his seat next to Aiko (age 13). She was the daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. They have been best friends since preschool, she had pink hair and green eyes like her mother and wore a white short sleeve ninja dress with a short skirt, on her shoulders was the Uchiha fan. Though Tora didn't say anything about it he thought she was very pretty. One of her ambitions was to be a medic Nin like her mother. "Late again huh? Better hurry the written exam just started." Aiko said.

"Right." Tora said as he turned the test paper over he looked around at his other class mates. Right in front of him was his cousin Ken (age 13). His father was Neji and his mother was Tenten. He looked like his father with two big differences. One because of Hinata he never got the caged bird seal. The other was that he never inherited the Byakugan so he became a marksmen like his mother. His preferred weapon was a sniper rifle.

At the other end of the class was Ryu who seemed to thinking carefully about his answers (age 13). He was the son of Ino and Lee. They fell in love after Sasuke and Sakura got married. He tired his best not to look or to act like his dad who often embarrassed him. Though his hair was cut like his father it was blonde like his mom and thankfully he had his mother's eyes and didn't get his dad's bushy eye brows. He dressed in a beige coat with big selves. However like his father he could only do Taijutsu.

At the front of the class was Yuki (age 13) the daughter of Shikamaru and Temari. Temari was still a liaison between the sand and leaf villages spending a few months a year in each village. Yuki however took after her father with hair color and more so her IQ though she was not as lazy. In fact she had finished the written test already readjusting her glasses. Yuki was known in the village as an inventor trying to make more modern tools for ninjas. However she was not always successful, the time she filled her house with smoke when she mixed some chemicals was still a popular piece of gossip.

Right next to her was Miharu (age 13) the daughter of Kiba. She had brown hair and wore a dark green tank top. Like her dad she tended to act with out thinking. There was just one thing that embarrassed her, the fact that even though she came from a family known for use and breeding dogs she was allergic. It was a good thing said had medication or she couldn't work with her partner the female spotted pup of Akamaru named Buchi.

Behind Aiko was Ryou (age 13). He was a sharp contrast to his father Chouji; Ryou was skin and bones due to a high metabolism. He was often asked what kind of jutsu he could do since his low body fat count kept him from using the techniques of his family. He would only say that "It's a surprise." A surprise that would be most likely seen today, for a new part of the graduation exam was the student had to perform a special jutsu; it could be passed down from your family, rarely done, or an original jutsu.

The last classmate that Tora considered a friend was Shinta (age 13) the son of Sai. He was quite but friendly and unlike his father Shinta was very polite to his friends. Tora shook his head and got to the test in front of him.

Elsewhere Hinata was with Neji at the Hyuuga manor while the council was going over business of the clan. But Hinata just kept thinking Tora and how he was doing on his graduation exam. "Lady Hinata if this bores you then maybe we should do this some other time." One of the clan elders said.

"Oh, no. It's just that my son is taking the graduation exam at the academy." Hinata said.

"Ah, your thoughts are on the heir then." The elder said.

"I know how you feel Lady Hinata; I can't help but wonder how Ken is performing on the exam." Neji said.

"It's just; there is more material for them to cover then we had. So much that they need to stay in the academy a year longer then we did. Fire arms, computer hacking, driving, knowledge that the ninja of today need." Hinata said.

"Yes, but there is something to look forward to, a new wave is upon us ninja and I am certain that your son and daughter will be apart of it."

"Thank you Neji." Hinata said as the meeting got back under way.

Back at the academy Hanami was having lunch with her friends. "So do have any pranks planned?" asked Akira (age 10). He was Aiko's little brother. He looked a lot like his dad but Kakashi once said that the boy reminded him of his old teammate Obito. He wore green shirt and shorts. He was Hanami's best friend.

"Of course I already had it set up. All we have to do is wait for them to get back to class." Hanami said.

"Why do pull these pranks when you know it gets you into trouble?" Nami (age 10) asked. She was the second child Ino and Lee. She wore her black hair like her mom and had a pink dress with stockings. Unlike her older brother she was learning her mothers mind jutsu. "I just hope they don't think that Akira helped you with this." Nami had a crush on Akira.

"I only pull pranks to make things interesting. And that only happened three times max." Hanami said.

"Your pranks are funny but I don't want to see you in trouble." It was Yoshi (age 10), the boy who liked Hanami…a lot. He was a timid blonde child. It was hard to see how he could be son of such a tough woman like Temari. With his birth the stage was set for Shikamaru's dream. He had a wife but would never tell her that she is not super pretty and he had a daughter then a son. However with guys thinking that Yuki was a nerd and Yoshi having problems with his courage he might not retire before she got married and he became a ninja.

"I'll be fine."

"I think that even if they don't always show it you make everybody laugh." Waking up to their table Shino's only child Kochou (age 10) a girl if you didn't see the bugs crawling out of her you wouldn't think they were related. She saw life through the rose tinted glasses she wore, and always had a ladybug or butterfly on her clothes. When someone asks her about the destruction bugs she would just say "Cute aren't they?"

"You think so? Well the important thing is that in a month I will be ten and I'll finally get to pick a summon contract." Hanami said. The tenth birthday for a member of the Uzumaki was a right of passage where a child was recognized that they were growing up and were allowed to learn the summoning skills of the family. It was also the day that they would pick the summon animal that would be their ally for life.

The bell rang and the jutsu performance test was about to begin. As Tora and his classmate sat down a numerous farting sounds were heard. "Hanami!" Tora yelled as he picked up a used up whoopee cushion. Laughter of younger kids could be heard in the halls.

Konohamaru then said. "Hanami Uzumaki one weekend detention."

"Yes Konohamaru sensei." Hanami said.

"Well now that that is done with lets get on with exam first up is Ryou Akimichi." Iruka said.

Ryou came up and did a few hand signs. "Origami jutsu!" he then became paper thin and his body began to fold itself into the shape of a rhino. When he was done he rammed a target dummy in the room.

"Very creative, next up Aiko Uchiha."

Aiko came up as Ryou took his seat. She took a deep breath and focused her chakra into her fist. She then punched the top half of the dummy clean off.

"So your mother taught you that technique. She learned that from the fifth Hokage. Next is Ken Hyuuga."

Akio sat back down next to Tora. "Glad that is over. So much is expected of me. Heir to the Uchiha clan, and daughter of two of the Neo Sannin it would look real bad if I didn't pass."

"Don't worry, my dad fail the graduation exam three times and he's the Hokage, one of the Neo Sannin and son of the forth Hokage; but I'm sure you'll make it. Tora said. While Tora and Aiko were talking Ken summoned several guns. "Well I guess I won't be calling Bosco, you know how he likes to sleep. And since I haven't got the down yet Rasengan I guess I have just one choice."

"Tora Hyuuga your up." Iruka said. As Tora took his position Iruka said. "Make us proud." Iruka always considered Naruto's children like his own grandchildren.

Tora took his place. "Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" Tora had flawlessly performed the technique that his mother invented. "Boy that used up a lot of my chakra." Tora thought.

"Great job Tora! Alright, next."

At the tower Naruto and his clones were almost done with the paper work. "Just a few more papers and…done. Okay thanks guys." Naruto said as the clones disappeared. He then looked at the clock they should have just started to evaluate who should or shouldn't pass." Naruto opened the door. "Hanamuke, I just finished and I think I have enough time to visit Koji before I need to get to the academy you what come?"

"Yes, I would like that sensei." Hanamuke said.

Tora and the rest his class was sitting alone in their class room waiting for the results. "I wonder if this is part of the exam, to see how we react to pressure." Ryu said.

"I don't think so, if that were the case they could have just observed us during the exam." Yuki said.

"In any event it's too late to worry about it now." Tora said.

Hanamuke normally didn't let anyone push her in her chair but this was something she let Naruto do whenever they went to visit her old teammate Koji in the hospital.

"Well good afternoon Lord Hokage." It was Sakura in recent years she grown her hair long again. "I just can't get used to calling you that." She said as she smiled.

"Well, I prefer that my friends called me by name anyway." Naruto said.

"I take it you're here to visit Koji."

"Yes, Lady Sakura." Hanamuke said.

"You know that his condition hasn't changed." Sakura opened the door. Koji, like Hanamuke was on the first team of Genin that Naruto had trained, and it was true that his condition hadn't changed since that last time they visited, he had been in a coma for six years.

Naruto sat down next to Koji. "Hey Koji, Tora is taking the graduation exam to day. Remember when you first met him? Hinata and I couldn't find a babysitter that day so I had to take him with me. That day I taught you guys tree walking and Tora tried to do it too but he was only two so he couldn't understand that he needed to use chakra."

"As I recall he was pretty upset and you Koji carried up the tree to get him to stop whining." Hanamuke said.

"I really got mad bad but Tora had blast up in that tree. He and Hanami really grown since you last saw them. You probably wouldn't recognize them." Naruto then looked out the window to the Hokage monument seeing that they were putting his face next to Kakashi who became Hokage when Tsunade died. "A lot of things changed since you… went to sleep. Nothing we can do will make up for missing a big chunk of your life, but I want you to know that when you wake up there will be people who care about you waiting."

"Naruto I need to talk to you about Koji." Sakura had a sad look on her face. They left the room. "Naruto his brother wants to take out the feeding tubes." Koji's younger brother was his only living relative.

"What?! How could he give up on him?" Naruto yelled.

"Keep your voice down. Naruto, his coma has lasted six years. Six years! There is very little chance that he'll ever recover."

"You can't let it end like that! He is like that because I…"

"You know that's not true. It was Houkiboshi that did this to them…" Sakura stopped seeing that Hanamuke was crying. "Hanamuke I'm sorry I just didn't…"

"It's alright was a long time ago. But you two shouldn't be fighting, I'm sure that Aiko and Tora will pass and you don't want ruin this day for them." Hanamuke said.

"We can talk about it tomorrow with his brother." Sakura said.

A short time later Tora and Aiko were waiting front of the academy for their parents to come. "I hope that my dad doesn't have anything pressing at the Police HQ. I want to so much to see him smile when he sees this headband." Aiko said.

"Well I, uh think it looks nice on you Aiko." Tora said. Sometimes Tora stutters in front of Aiko but he couldn't figure out why.

Aiko turned away to hide a blush when she saw that her father Sasuke had just arrived, since Aiko was small Sasuke had a bread. "Father!" Aiko ran up to him. "You have done the Uchiha clan proud my daughter."

"Thank you father." Aiko said giving Sasuke a hug.

"Don't you have one for your mother too?" Sakura asked. She had arrived with Naruto.

"Mom, I am so happy I'm on more step closer to being a medic ninja like you." Aiko said.

"I say it's a good thing you want to be like your mother, don't want to drag the Uchiha name any farther down than your uncle or your dad." A man in the crowd said.

"Aiko no!" Sakura said. Aiko jumped on the man and started punching him.

"Take it back! Take it back right now! My father is a good and decent man who is not a thing like my uncle was!" Aiko adored her father and was very sensitive about the time he left the village.

The man stumbled away. "Well I bet he won't be saying anything like that for a while. Aikra said. He and the other younger students waited to hear the results of the exam for any older siblings they had.

"Aiko I know you want to stand up for me but you can't let remarks like that get to you." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I'll try but… why can't some people see that you paid your debt to the village?" Aiko said tears in her eyes.

"For some people it isn't easy to forgive." Sakura said.

Tora watching the whole thing thought. "That seemed so unlike her well I now know to stay on her good side."

"Hey, earth to big brother. Mom and Dad are here." Hanami said. Tora was caught up in what happened he didn't notice that his parents were right beside him.

"Oh! Sorry guess I let my mind wander a bit there." Tora said.

"Well that better not be a common occurrence, it would be a bad thing if that happened on a mission." Hinata said and then she smiled. "Tora, I'm so happy, you are growing into a fine young man."

"Thanks Mom. Dad you made."

"I said before and I'll say it again, I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"He's smiling on the outside but I can tell he visited Koji again today. Ever since that day you try act like everything is fine but you haven't been the same since. Someday Dad I will Houkiboshi and when I do I will find the answer." Tora thought. It was then that Naruto pulled his son into a big hug.

"You've done on your first try what took me three times to pass. I'm so proud of you." Naruto said. Tora could see that everyone was staring at them. Of course they would their new Hokage showing pride and love for his son on a milestone of his life. The people saw a powerful man who loved his family just any of them would, to them this was a sign that Naruto was the right man to be Hokage.

Tora however thought that the scene looked a little too…close. "Dad, you're embarrassing me!" He said.


End file.
